AM processes generally involve the buildup of one or more materials to make a net or near net shape (NNS) object, in contrast to subtractive manufacturing methods. Though “additive manufacturing” is an industry standard term (ASTM F2792), AM encompasses various manufacturing and prototyping techniques known under a variety of names, including freeform fabrication, 3D printing, rapid prototyping/tooling, etc. AM techniques are capable of fabricating complex components from a wide variety of materials. Generally, a freestanding object can be fabricated from a computer aided design (CAD) model. A particular type of AM process uses an energy beam, for example, an electron beam or electromagnetic radiation such as a laser beam, to sinter or melt a powder material, creating a solid three-dimensional object in which particles of the powder material are bonded together. Different material systems, for example, engineering plastics, thermoplastic elastomers, metals, and ceramics are in use. Laser sintering or melting is a notable AM process for rapid fabrication of functional prototypes and tools. Applications include direct manufacturing of complex workpieces, patterns for investment casting, metal molds for injection molding and die casting, and molds and cores for sand casting. Fabrication of prototype objects to enhance communication and testing of concepts during the design cycle are other common usages of AM processes.
Selective laser sintering, direct laser sintering, selective laser melting, and direct laser melting are common industry terms used to refer to producing three-dimensional (3D) objects by using a laser beam to sinter or melt a fine powder. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,538 and 5,460,758 describe conventional laser sintering techniques. More accurately, sintering entails fusing (agglomerating) particles of a powder at a temperature below the melting point of the powder material, whereas melting entails fully melting particles of a powder to form a solid homogeneous mass. The physical processes associated with laser sintering or laser melting include heat transfer to a powder material and then either sintering or melting the powder material. Although the laser sintering and melting processes can be applied to a broad range of powder materials, the scientific and technical aspects of the production route, for example, sintering or melting rate and the effects of processing parameters on the microstructural evolution during the layer manufacturing process have not been well understood. This method of fabrication is accompanied by multiple modes of heat, mass and momentum transfer, and chemical reactions that make the process very complex.
FIG. 1 is schematic diagram showing a cross-sectional view of an exemplary conventional system 100 for direct metal laser sintering (DMLS) or direct metal laser melting (DMLM). The apparatus 100 builds objects, for example, the part 122, in a layer-by-layer manner by sintering or melting a powder material (not shown) using an energy beam 136 generated by a source such as a laser 120. The powder to be melted by the energy beam is supplied by reservoir 126 and spread evenly over a build plate 114 using a recoater arm 116 travelling in direction 134 to maintain the powder at a level 118 and remove excess powder material extending above the powder level 118 to waste container 128. The energy beam 136 sinters or melts a cross sectional layer of the object being built under control of the galvo scanner 132. The build plate 114 is lowered and another layer of powder is spread over the build plate and object being built, followed by successive melting/sintering of the powder by the laser 120. The process is repeated until the part 122 is completely built up from the melted/sintered powder material. The laser 120 may be controlled by a computer system including a processor and a memory. The computer system may determine a scan pattern for each layer and control laser 120 to irradiate the powder material according to the scan pattern. After fabrication of the part 122 is complete, various post-processing procedures may be applied to the part 122. Post processing procedures include removal of access powder by, for example, blowing or vacuuming. Other post processing procedures include a stress release process. Additionally, thermal and chemical post processing procedures can be used to finish the part 122.
The apparatus 100 is controlled by a computer executing a control program. For example, the apparatus 100 includes a processor (e.g., a microprocessor) executing firmware, an operating system, or other software that provides an interface between the apparatus 100 and an operator. The computer receives, as input, a three dimensional model of the object to be formed. For example, the three dimensional model is generated using a computer aided design (CAD) program. The computer analyzes the model and proposes a tool path for each object within the model. The operator may define or adjust various parameters of the scan pattern such as power, speed, and spacing, but generally does not program the tool path directly.
FIG. 2 illustrates a plan view of a conventional support structure 220 used to vertically support a portion of an object 210. The support structure 220 is a matrix support including cross hatching (e.g., scan lines) forming a series of perpendicular vertical walls. The area between the platform 114 and an overhanging portion of the object may be filled with such matrix support, which may provide a low density structure for supporting the overhanging portion as it is built. In an aspect, a matrix support may be automatically generated for an object to support any bottom surface of the object that is not connected to the platform 114. For example, the MAGICS™ software from Materialise NV may generate matrix supports for the object within a CAD model.
The present inventors have discovered that as the additive manufacturing process described above is adapted to larger dimensioned parts, difficulties arise for matrix supports. For example, as the size of the additive manufacturing apparatus is increased to accommodate larger builds, lateral forces exerted by the recoater arm on the object and supports also increases. For example, the recoater arm 116 may directly contact the support if warping has occurred due to uneven thermal dissipation. Additionally, as the recoater arm pushes powder, the powder may exert lateral forces on the matrix support. Because the matrix supports include perpendicular walls, there is always a surface of the support that is oriented transverse to the recoater direction. The cells formed by the matrix support may retain powder such that the lateral forces are applied to the matrix support through the powder. Such transverse surfaces are prone to tipping, bending, or other deformations due to the lateral forces exerted by the recoater arm 116.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that there are problems, shortcomings or disadvantages associated with AM techniques, and that it would be desirable if improved methods of supporting objects and support structures were available.